1. Field
The following description relates to a display device and a driving method thereof, and more particularly, to a display device and a driving method thereof, which can prevent or protect a tearing effect from occurring.
2. Description
Along with development of information communication technology and demand of diversified information society, there is increasing demand for displays. Instead of cathode ray tube (CRT) display devices, flat panel display devices (FPDs)are being developed according to the demand for compact and power-saving displays. Examples of the currently widely used FPD include an electroluminescent display (ELD), a liquid crystal display (LCD), such as TFT-LCD or TN/STN LCD, a plasma display device, and so on.
In the FPD, gray scales may be represented in an analog or digital manner. In the digital manner, the gray scales are represented by dividing one frame into a plurality of sub-fields and making pixels emit light or not during a period corresponding to each of the sub-fields. That is, according to the digital gray scale representing method, the gray scales are represented by adjusting the emission period of pixels within one frame.
The FPD may include a frame memory storing image data to be displayed. When a speed of writing the image data in the frame memory is different from a speed of reading the image data from the frame memory, the FPD may emit light from some of the plurality of pixels according to image data of the previous frame, and emit light from the other of the plurality of pixels according to image data of the current frame. In other words, a phenomenon that an image appears to be torn may occur, which is referred to as a “tearing effect.”